


Holographic Desire

by spideys_ass



Series: Sweet Nights [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, He takes a peek, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Tony has cameras all throughout Stark Tower, Underage Masturbation, humping, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: If anyone else had access... would they be able to resist?





	Holographic Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Peter’s age is pretty flexible here as well as the window of time where this fic takes place.
> 
> (Also this is unedited and unbeta-ed, yikes.)

The door to Tony’s room clicked as he pushed it shut, leaving the tower’s common room slightly earlier than Peter, which was becoming more and more of a habit, recently. 

Peter, of course, always would soon follow to bed, unsure of what to do once his mentor had left him for the night, so Tony hurried through his nightly routine, that he seldom stuck to. 

Tony emerged from his adjoining bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head, depositing it on a heap in the floor as he walked to his bed. The pants followed, Tony unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and shifting out of them, socks and shoes soon having the same fate. 

Now only in tight, silky boxers, Tony slid into his expensive sheets, and onto the plush-but-firm-enough bed. He believed himself to be all settled in for the night.

“JARVIS?” Tony gave a soft smile. “You know what to do.” 

JARVIS unusually didn’t immediately reply back. “Sir...”

The pleasant smile faded, replaced with a scowl. “JARVIS, show me the live feed now.” 

Almost reluctantly, the response was slow, but eventually the holographic feed was up, a few feet from Tony’s face. Every night that Peter stayed at the tower, which had drastically increased in the past few weeks, Tony pulled up the active recordings of the room a few doors down, and watched Peter prepare for bed and watch his consciousness fade away. He loved just gazing at the boy’s pristine, delicate face at night, staring at his body and wishing he could be pressed up against him. 

_God!_ Tony knew it was dirty, his borderline somnophiliac tendencies and his lusting after a literal teenager, especially one who likely thought of him as a father figure... yet, it made it all the more arousing. 

Most nights he would just watch the boy, his face soothing Tony to sleep, having something nice and pleasant to view as he faded off. But other times... he found himself _needing_ , and would have his fun relieving himself as the boy cuddled up to his blankets, tucked his phone under his pillow, and let his eyelids flutter shut. Nothing about it should be erotic, but Tony had no trouble at all becoming aroused by the boy’s simple, mundane motions. In fact, usually it happened that way, accidentally. Tony was always especially worried when it happened in front of Peter. If too early in the day, he’d have to excuse himself for a while, because between the boy’s plush pink lips, button nose, narrow hips, perky ass, and such bright eyes, his libido wouldn’t go down for anything. 

Today though, was an accomplishment of sorts. He was able to remain flaccid all day, and Tony was pretty hopeful that was going to continue tonight as well. 

Tony again redirected his attention to the hologram. It showed Peter changing for the night, stripping his tee and jeans for a fresh change, putting on a different shirt and sweat-shorts, as usual. Tony would never figure how the kid could sleep in so many layers, once Tony had to witness him putting on thick sweatpant joggers and cringed. 

Tony’s cheek rested on his silky pillow sheet as he turned to his side, the hologram redirecting itself to fit within his line of viewing. The fond smile returned as Tony saw Peter climb in his sheets and close his eyes. Tony kept it on for a few minutes more, but felt his eyelids getting heavier. That smooth face could comfort anyone, and Tony always fell asleep with the hologram still projecting, leaving it to JARVIS to turn it off. 

Just as Tony felt himself near losing consciousness, he noticed movement on the feed. Peter had snapped his eyes open, and while he had barely moved, it was obvious he was awake. 

Tony was definitely awake now. This had never happened before. Tony sat up, sitting against his headboard as Peter got out of bed and walked to the door, initiating its lock. 

Tony was confused now, and confusion soon turned to mild panic as Peter was back over at his bed, reaching under the pillow. Had he heard something? Had Peter’s spidey senses alarmed him of something? If something was wrong, why hadn’t Peter called out for JARVIS? 

Tony’s breath hitched when he saw what Peter pulled out from under the pillow. A dildo. It was a hot pink realistic textured dildo. 

Oh _God_. 

Tony was now on edge, and definitely aroused. Peter? Innocent, oblivious, Peter? With a sex toy? Hell, if he didn’t know how intelligent Peter was, he could have guessed he hadn’t even had the talk yet. 

Peter climbed back in bed, dildo next to him, as he laid spread out on the bed. Peter pulled down his sweatshorts, throwing them across the room, in frustration, before resuming the flat position, legs spread apart. Peter’s hands came up, under his shirt, and it wasn’t hard to guess what his fingers were entertaining. Tony brought his hands up as well, subconsciously, but beyond aware of the light pleasure he felt from teasing his own nipples. To know Peter was engaging in such a... a dirty activity, well, Tony could feel himself perk up in his boxers. 

Peter’s mouth was parted now, as he became worked up, and Tony _swore_ he just heard a whimper. 

“JARVIS, volume up sixty percent!” Soundproof walls were a blessing, Tony thought. 

Peter threw off his shirt as well, now in only his tight, bulging briefs, and Tony wondered how his eyes hadn’t immediately diverted to that as soon as he took the shorts off cause _damn_. The boy must be a bit of a grower, as he was significantly larger than Tony’s estimates. 

His estimates. Because, yes, he had made theories before. Tony only felt more aroused with proof of his filthiness. 

Peter _finally_ turned to the dildo, and Tony laid his hand against his boxers, feeling himself. He was hard. Rock hard. I mean, it made sense, he hadn’t had as perfect stimuli as one Peter Parker... well, maybe, ever. The head of his cock was well peeking out over edge, but it was painfully suppressed by the tight band. Tony loved it, the barely there simulation, the _tease_ of it all. He hadn’t even properly touched himself yet, but this teenager seemed to be turning him into a teenager as well, and his appetite was off the charts.

Peter lethargically pulled the dildo to himself, turning over onto his stomach and pulling it up to his mouth as he gave the head a few kitten licks that had Tony’s vision spinning, wishing he had those lips around his cock. Tony palmed himself again gently, through the underwear, catching sight again of the hologram just in time to see Peter wrap his lips around the head, and take it all in. Tony’s jaw dropped as the boy kept going down on it, he didn’t seem to have any gag reflex. 

“JARVIS?” Tony’s voice was very husky from _need_. “What’s the measurements on that?” 

JARVIS chimed in with his perfectly factual tone as usual. “Mr. Parker’s dildo is 7.5 inches by 2 inches. He has been able to fit approximately 6 inches into his throat.” 

Tony’s eyes rolled back at that. “Fuck.” 

It wasn’t that it was particularly impressive, but sweet, small-mouthed Peter? Sure the kid could talk up a storm but he was... a kid. 

Tony immediately stilled, hearing a whiny moan fill the room. His mind immediately jumped to how that moan would vibrate through his own cock, his hands travelling downwards, just resting over himself for now. He wanted to be patient, though. He wanted to see what else the kid had in store for him.

On screen, Peter was licking long stripes all around the toy, likely in attempt lubricate it. Tony could hear the frantic breathes and the squelching noises of saliva covering the fake dick. 

Fake. It was fake. Tony whimpered to himself, he could provide him a real one. That could be his dick the boy was wetting, his dick Peter was worshipping. Tony could have his hands in the kid’s hair and hold him down, having him swallow him entirely. Tony moaned, lightly teasing his slit as pre-come leaked out.

Peter, apparently completed, raised his chest off the bed, sitting up on his knees, his hands and the dildo beneath him. 

Tony’s eyes widened in anticipation as Peter lined it up to his hole. Tony reached into his pants, pulling out his whole cock, finally. Too long he’d refrained, and contact alone felt marvellous. His thumb traced from the base of his cock to the head, to the slit, all the while his eyes trained on Peter. 

Peter, who pressed the toy’s head slowly and hesitantly into his ass. Tony studied his face as he did it, scrunched up in pain, yet still so, so, adorable. Tony frantically leaned over the edge of his bed, yanked open the top side drawer, hand blindly reaching in to locate any bottle of lube in there. Pulling one out, he uncapped it in aninstant, and squeezed it into his palm. With a bit too much lube in his hand combining with his own pre-come, Tony again grabbed his cock, sliding up his shaft now with ease. 

Tony instead dreamed he was feeling Peter’s walls around him, instead of his own skin. He wished instead that that hand could find a place perhaps on the boy’s hip, or throat. Continuing his posture with his back rested upright didn’t feel right, and he slid down in his bed, spine now completely straight. He had no effort looking directly upwards, at the image of Peter easing down on the dick, lacking any of the _actual_ lubrication Tony had stored in excess, just one room over. 

Despite Tony’s slight cringing, Peter seemed to become accustomed to the feeling, slowly bringing his lithe body up off the dildo, and whining when his hole opened back up on the way down. Tony gaped at the sight, his eyes a little glazed over from pleasure, but still appreciative. He was truly beautiful, undone like this, differing from his usual bashful, pure, demeanour into this _needy_ one. 

Tony couldn’t help but think back to not even an hour ago, when that plush ass had sat right beside him in the lab, and those fingers that were now stabilising the toy had been tinkering with the newest modifications on his web shooters. He remembers handing peter a part of one he’d modified, his hand inadvertently grazing that perfect porcelain skin. 

Tony just wanted to devour him whole. 

Peter’s pace began increasingly gaining speed, his small body throbbing frantically onto and off of the toy, his own dick slapping his stomach on the way down each time. Tony fixated on it. Had he been there, he’d control him, hold it in place, jerking Peter off. 

His hand wasn’t enough. His lust was insatiable. Tony turned over onto his stomach, thrusting roughly into the sheets. That was better. He moaned, almost in time with the sounds from Peter that were filling the room. The aching of his dick transformed into small bursts of pleasure as he rocked his hips against the bed. Squeezing his eyes shut and letting his ears fill up with the boy’s whimpers, he let himself imagine Peter beneath him. Soft, pliable Peter. Of course he’d be all those things and more, he always went in any direction Tony pushed him, so very eager to please. Surely he’d be the same in bed. 

Tony shuddered as he heard Peter begin a mantra of strung together “please”s, helping him picture the boy more. Of course he’d beg for his cock. 

Tony opened his eyes, pupils blown and mouth parted as he tried to focus on the boy’s holographic form and his wanton moans. His head was thrown back, and he fucked himself with the toy a mile a minute, high pitched whimpers and ragged breathing alternating. The whining became more legible, turning back into Peter’s droning begging. 

“... please please please please _more_ , hnng, please... oh god, _Mr. Stark!_ ”

Tony’s eyes _bulged_. The boy couldn’t have just said his name, he definitely didn’t say his name. Did the boy really just say his name? Was that his imagination? Could he have figured out Tony was watching him? 

_Could he be masturbating to the thought of Tony?_

“Fuck me, please fuck me, Mr. Stark...”

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

Tony drove his hips into the bed harder than he ever had before, grabbing a pillow and desperately putting it beneath him. With it he was able to drill his cock right into it. 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, take me... please... Mr. S-Stark...” Tony hardly noticed the holographic come shoot out of the kid, but definitely noticed him collapse in the bed, wincing as he pulled out the dildo. The boy halfheartedness pulled a sheet over half his body, half of it still available for Tony’s hungry eyes.

Oh Tony was _not_ going to hold back. The kid _wanted_ him. That gave him permission to use his name, too.

“Oh _Peter_ , I’m gonna fuck you...” He thrust down particularly strongly, moaning. “...so hard. Gonna have you screaming as my cock overfills you.” If only he believed the words coming from his mouth. He loved finally releasing them, not that anyone but him could hear it. 

His voice was so low, trembling. “You will... always come s-screaming my name...” Tony thrust one last, wild time into the sheets, finally dirtying the pillow, releasing come in thick long spurts under him. “Peter...” 

Tony rolled onto his back, breath frenzied as he rushed to catch it. Beautiful, Peter was just stunning. And he _wanted_ him. 

Oh he was **so** going to fuck with him tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo! Would love to know what you think! Any comments, critiques, etc, and if you liked it, please hit that sweet button!
> 
> I’m also planning two more adjacent works to this one, starting with the day after.


End file.
